The Vallite King's Harem
by spiralgamer
Summary: Just the usual day for the King of Valla, his lovers and their children. M!CorrinXHarem one-shot, Revelations route, takes place years after the end of Fates. Rated M for nudity and a lemon at the end.


**Hi, guys! I had this urge to write a harem one-shot and I had a hard time deciding which series to do it for, but I finally decided on** _ **Fire Emblem Fates**_ **. This is just a bit of Corrin's life with the harem I would have if I were him. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It had taken nearly a decade of hard work, but the kingdom of Valla had been restored to its former glory after nearly two decades of war and chaos. And it was all thanks to the efforts of its new king, Corrin.

As the morning sun was rising, the rays peered through the curtain of the king's bedroom and stirred him awake. As Corrin opened his eyes, he saw his beloved Queen lying right next to him and he smiled.

"Good morning, Hinoka." Corrin greeted quietly.

Hinoka woke up to the sound of his voice and returned with her own warm smile.

"Good morning, Corrin." Hinoka whispered back.

Both of them were lying under the sheets completely naked. After the war, Hinoka confessed her love to Corrin and he reciprocated those feelings. However…

"Morning, my sweet Corrin…" A seductive purr rose up.

Corrin could feel his arm placed between a pair of something soft, like pillows. He turned to the voice and saw Camilla cuddling his arm. When Hinoka was confessing her love to Corrin, Camilla did the same and Corrin couldn't say no to either of them. Since Camilla didn't want the responsibility, she declined the position as Corrin's queen and simply wanted to be his lover, even if she had to share him. What mattered to her most was that she could be with him and that he was happy.

"Shall we go another round to start the day?" Camilla asked.

"Sorry, but we've got a busy day ahead of us." Hinoka sat up, revealing her finely-toned body.

"A wise decision, Queen Hinoka." Another voice spoke up.

Sitting up next to Hinoka was her brother's former retainer, Kagero. Since she was also naked, her large bust was exposed to everyone in the bed. Hinoka and Camilla weren't the only women seeking Corrin's hand in marriage after the war and he couldn't say no to. She didn't think she was worthy or qualified to be a queen, but she loved Corrin so much that being one of his lovers was enough.

"A King and Queen's top priorities are their duties." Kagero stated. "Speaking of which, I should check up Kana."

Kagero stepped out of bed, baring her luscious legs and ass as she went to get dressed.

"Oh, I should see how Wilbur's doing, too." Camilla said.

As Camilla was getting out of bed, her elbow pressed against something.

"BAH! I'M AWAKE!" Another naked woman shot up the bed, covering her chest with the sheets.

"Good morning, Felicia dear." Camilla greeted the new woman. "Sorry for waking you up."

"Oh…" Felicia calmed down. "Hi, Camilla."

Felicia and Corrin had affections for each other for years, but his heart also harbored feelings for other women. After becoming one of Corrin's lovers, she became the commander of the new Vallite army.

"Felicia, why do you have to be so loud?" One more voice spoke up.

Sitting up next to Felicia was her twin sister, Flora. She too was covering her chest with the blanket. Just like Felicia, Flora had feelings for Corrin for years and he also had those feelings. All five of these women confessed their love for him at the exact same time and he grew feelings for every one of them as they fought in the war. If he wasn't royalty, there was no way he could marry all of them without some repercussions.

* * *

After getting out of bed, Corrin had changed into his Valla noble attire, which was similar to those worn by Hoshido and Nohr nobles except it was silver instead of black or white, in addition to his Vallite crown. He walked through the walls with Hinoka, who was wearing a white and purple royal dress, when a little girl of about eight years of age with short, bright red hair and wearing a white dress approached them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The girl cheered as she ran up to them.

Corrin knelt down as he gave the girl a big hug. "Hi there, Ryuko! How's our little princess doing?"

As the daughter of Corrin and Hinoka and the Vallite King's eldest child, she was the crown princess of Valla. Her face bore resemblance to her late grandmother, but her hair was definitely from her mother and despite her father's dragon blood, she didn't have his red eyes or pointy ears.

"Will you finally teach me how to fight?" Ryuko asked.

"You ask that every week!" Corrin chuckled.

"We'll teach you in a few years." Hinoka told her. "Your father and I have a busy day today, but we'll play with you when we're done."

"Okay…" Ryuko looked down in disappointment.

"I'm sure your brothers and sisters will play with you until we come back." Corrin said. "Can you be a good girl until then?"

"I will! I will!" Ryuko bounced excitedly. "But you promised!"

Ryuko ran off to find her siblings as her parents watched her with smiles on their faces.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ryuko was knocking on one of many doors.

"Wilbur, are you awake yet?" Ryuko called out to the other side.

The door was opened by Camilla.

"Hello, Ryuko." Camilla smiled. "Wilbur's having breakfast right now, but you're more than welcome to come in."

Ryuko entered the room where she saw a six-year-old boy with short lavender hair who looked like a younger version of Corrin wearing a black shirt and pants with purple lines across both and gold rims at the edges.

"Hi, Wilbur." Ryuko happily greeted him.

"H-hello, Ryuko." Wilbur replied.

"Want to play with me when you're done?"

"Of course. What about Lily, Liam and Kana?"

"I was going to see them next."

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Wilbur went with Ryuko to another room, its door wide open for them to enter freely. Sitting in the middle of the room were a girl and a boy, both four years old. The girl had pink hair tied into pigtails and wearing a black dress with white frills whereas the boy had short light blue hair and dressed in similarly designed attire.

"Liam! Lily!" Ryuko greeted them cheerfully.

The two looked over at Ryuko and Wilbur and smiled.

"Hi, Ryuko! Wilbur!" They simultaneously said.

Lily was Felicia's daughter and Liam was Flora's son, both born at the exact same time so they were practically twins. Both of them wanted to become domestics like their mothers, though for different reasons. Lily wants to become a great maid since her mother was never very good at it and looks forward to it with excitement. Liam, on the other hand, wanted to become a butler because her mother was an amazing maid, but he couldn't help but feel anxious at the thought of trying to live up to such a standard.

"Give your big brother a hug!" Wilbur suddenly came up to Lily and Liam and trapped them in an affectionate bear hug.

"Good to see you, too, Wilbur." Lily said.

"Yep…" Liam was struggling to breathe a little. "Please let go now. It's hurting."

Wilbur let go of his siblings.

"Sorry." Wilbur apologized.

"Want to come play with us?" Ryuko asked.

"Sure." Lily answered.

"I-I guess." Liam replied.

"Great!" Ryuko exclaimed. "All that's left is Kana!"

"I'm not sure." Liam said. "She's littler than us."

"Don't worry. As long as we're not too rough."

* * *

Since Kana was still very young, Ryuko quietly and slowly opened the door as to not startle or scare her. As she walked toward the crib, she heard the sound of something sharp being put away. She turned and saw Kagero putting away a dagger, which was kind of unsettling for the crown princess.

"My apologies, Princess Ryuko." Kagero kneeled to her. "As protector of the royal family and Kana's mother, I must always be ready to defend her. The same applies to you, your siblings and your mothers."

"We-we just wanted to play with Kana." Ryuko stated. "We promise not to do anything too rough for her."

Kagero contemplated on Ryuko's request for a few seconds before giving her response. "… Very well."

The ninja went to the crib and lifted up an incredibly happy two-year-old little girl. Kana had her mother's black hair and her father's pointy ears.

"Sis!" Kana exclaimed with one of the few words she could say at her age.

Kagero gently set her on the ground and Kana walked over to her big sister and gave her a warm hug.

"Awww, I love you, too, Kana." Ryuko gently hugged her back.

* * *

Later that night after playing with Ryuko, Corrin and Hinoka retired to their room.

"Ryuko really takes after you, doesn't she, Hinoka?" Corrin chuckled as he removed his cape.

"She takes after you, too, you know?" Hinoka retorted as she placed her crown on the dresser. "Actually…"

"Hm? What is it, dear?"

"I… I was thinking… of having another baby…"

"Hinoka… are you sure?"

Hinoka didn't say a word, instead catching Corrin's lips with a loving kiss. He began kissing her back and the more they kissed, the more passionate it became.

"The others are still tucking in your children." Hinoka whispered. "Now's the best time."

After removing their clothes, Hinoka pinned Corrin to the bed as they continued kissing. She broke the kiss as she sat up and kept him down with her right hand while her left hand was placing his member inside her. Hinoka proceeded to grind against her husband, picking up the pace with each thrust. She continued fucking him until they both felt like they were about to climax.

"Are you almost there?" Hinoka asked as she was panting.

"Y-yeah!" Corrin answered through his pleasant groans. "You?"

"Yes."

After a few more seconds, they both came and Corrin sat up and kissed Hinoka again.

"Hopefully… that'll do it…" Corrin said between breaths.

"If not… we'll just… have to try… again tomorrow…" Hinoka stated as she was catching her breath.

Hinoka got off of Corrin and lied down as they heard the doorknob twist. The door opened to show Camilla entering.

"Oh, you started without me?" Camilla asked with a hint of disappointment.

"We had a busy day." Hinoka said as she got under the sheets.

"Ah, I understand. I presume you've had your fill for the evening?" Camilla asked.

"Yep. He's all yours." Hinoka answered.

*There was something Azama called me after Hinoka and I married…* Corrin thought. *What was it?*

"Corrin, sweetie…" Corrin looked to find Camilla lying down naked next to him. "I'm ready when you are."

*I remember now!* He thought. *'Lucky bastard'.*

* * *

 **A/N:** That's it, guys! I know some of you wanted to see lemons with the others, but since Hinoka was the main lady and I didn't want this chapter to be mostly smut, I just limited it to one. And honestly, I just made this as a slice-of-life chapter for Corrin and his children. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
